


A Moment of Beauty

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>002 Beauty (for lover100) and B is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Beauty

She watched as Chloe stood, absorbing information that was flashing up on the screen. Her hair had a delicate curl in it today and was pinned up at the sides, off of her face, so it wasn’t in her way. The flickering lights of the computer made her eyes shine, her eyelashes creating shadows. Her skin looked soft, naturally, hinting that she’d gotten ready in a rush, perhaps. The barest hint of lipstick made her lips glow pink, despite the fact she would lick them nervously when something didn’t go the way they were supposed to. Her shirt was a bit creased but it clung to her frame in a way that accentuated the beautiful curves of her breasts, her waist going into her hips. The skirt was tight, like it had wrapped itself around her, stopping just above her knees, leaving bare legs down to a pair of small practical heels. Tess shook her head. Even though the world could fall around their ankles any second, she took just a moment to memorize how beautiful Chloe really was and she promised herself if they survived this, she’d finally tell her.


End file.
